Mélancolie
by Yareh'a
Summary: Harry retourne a Poudlard pour refaire sa dernière année. Il trouve enfin quelqu'un qui pourra peut être l'aider à surmonter toute la douleur et la tristesse due a la guerre en la personne de Drago Malfoy.
1. Chapitre 1

Le couvre-feu est depuis longtemps dépassé quand je me décide à sortir de mon lit. De toute manière, le sommeil me fuit et continuer à remuer dans mes draps ne va faire que m'énerver.  
Je pris une cape doucement pour évite de réveiller qui que ce soit. Le manque d'envie de répondre à un interrogatoire d'un de mes amis sur la raison de mon manque de sommeil me fit être plus discret que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Après une énième dispute avec la grosse dame sur le manque de respect des jeunes à la réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, je réussis enfin à sortir de la chaleur étouffante de la salle commune. Et pour la première fois je me mis à envier les Serpentard dans leur cachot bien frais.

Les couloirs de Poudlard n'ont pas réellement changer. Même ceux qui avait été détruit ont été reconstruit à l'identique. Mais on pouvait sentir une autre aura plus sombre dans les couloirs. Pas maléfiques loin de là. Seulement on aurait dit que les murs de Poudlard pleuraient encore les disparus. Il y avait comme une atmosphère de solennité. Surtout la nuit.  
C'était pour cette raison que j'adorais encore plus me promener le soir dans le château.  
Cela me donne l'impression de ne pas être le seul à ne pas avoir fait mon deuil. 

Je suis heureux que le ministère et La directrice nous ai permit de refaire notre septième année perdue pendant la guerre. Cela permet à tout le monde de reprendre sa vie en main tout doucement dans un endroit et un quotidien qu'on connait. On avait tous besoin de cette année pour réapprendre à enfin vivre en paix avant d'affronter la « vie réelle ».

Cela fait des semaines qu'on est là et cela fait le même laps de temps que je fais cette promenade nocturne mais c'est la première fois que je ressens l'envie d'aller à la tour d'Astronomie. Je me dirigeais tout doucement vers elle. Ayant une crainte absurde. Je n'y ai plus mis les pieds depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledor.

Cela me fit un bien fou de me retrouver là. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cet endroit m'avait autant manqué.  
Mais il semble que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée.  
Draco Malfoy était assis sur la balustrade, ses jambes pendants dans le vide. Et la lune se reflétant sur ses cheveux.

Il avait changé, c'était presque imperceptible mais il y avait une certaine douleur dans ces yeux, une sorte de mélancolie qui suivait chacun de ces gestes.  
Après tout c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Ses deux parents avaient fini à Azkaban.  
Lui il n'y avait échappé que grâce une lettre que j'avais rédigé avec le professeur McGonagall. Il nous avait aidé a remporté la victoire et en échange il a tout perdu.

Il ne m'a pas encore vu, je pourrai faire demi-tour. Mais pour une raison que je ne connais pas je ne le fais pas. Je m'avance doucement comme si c'était un animal blessé. Cette pensée me fit sourire. D'une certaine manière c'est le cas. Malfoy est un serpent blessé.  
Je réussis à m'asseoir à coté, il tourne doucement la tête vers moi. Mais ne dit rien.  
Je le regarde en souriant :  
-Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu déciderais à te jeter de la tour pour te tuer. Je t'imaginai plus t'empoisonner. C'est plus propre et plus classe un peu.

il ne tourna même pas le regard vers moi. Je dépose alors ma tête sur la barre de fer et regarde la forêt interdite au loin.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il remit pieds à terre et s'en alla.

Arrivé près des escaliers, je l'entendis dire :

\- je ne suis pas suicidaire le balafré!

On était en plein cour d'histoire de la magie et au moins une chose n'avait pas changer, tout le monde était occuper à faire tout et n'importe quoi sauf suivre le cour.  
Même Hermione discutait avec Neville.

Moi je me faisais littéralement chier. Ron dormait, il n'y avait rien à faire et le cour était tellement soporifique.  
Alors je me mis à observer toutes les personnes dans la classe et mes yeux se posèrent par hasard sur Malfoy.  
Il tenait sa tête dans sa main droite et de l'autre jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.  
Et on voyait sur sa peau là où sa chemise fut relevée, la marque des ténèbres qui contrastait avec sa peau blafarde.  
Tous les mangemorts acquittaient pour cause de jeunes âges et qui sont à Poudlard la cachée mais pas lui.  
On avait l'impression qu'il criait à tout le monde : je me fous royalement de vos avis, j'ai largement payer mes erreurs.

La cloche sonna enfin. Et malheureusement mes pensées dérivèrent sur Ginny.  
elle attendait patiemment qu'on se remette ensemble.  
Elle m'avait donnée le temps et l'espace que j'avais demandé mais la vérité c'est que plus le temps passé moins j'avais d'être avec elle.  
Un couple doit pouvoir surmonter tout a deux mais dans notre cas je ne ferais que la tirer avec moi vers le fond.  
Je suis beaucoup trop brisée pour me consacrer à elle et elle n'est pas assez forte émotionnellement pour me sortir de cette bulle que je me suis formée.

Pourtant Ginny a tout pour elle.  
Elle est belle, intelligente et est doté du fameux courage des Gryfondor.  
Simplement elle n'est pas faite pour moi. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin d'elle comme elle le mérite.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée que je décide de prendre mon courage à deux et d'aller lui parler avec les encouragement de mes deux meilleurs amis.  
C'est presque l'heure du diner alors je l'attends devant la grande salle. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver.

-Ginny est ce que je peux te parler  
-euh.. oui bien sûr. Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? Que veux-tu me dire ?

Je vis à ses joues rouges qu'elle se méprenait sur mes intentions.  
Il fallait que je sois claire, ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est simple.  
\- Ecoute Ginny, j'aurai aimé que nous deux se soit possible et ça l'aurait été dans d'autre circonstance. Et j'ai été égoïste de te demander de m'attendre, tu devrais avancer et être heureuse. Tu le mérite Gin.  
\- Oh Harry ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je t'attendrais. Je sais qu'il te faut du temps pour te remettre de tout ce qui s'est passé. Quand tu te sentiras mieux je serai.

J'aurai du savoir que ça allait être difficile, mais là je ne sut plus quoi dire.

-En fait la belette, je pense que Potty veut te faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas que tu l'attendes.

J'étais tellement concentrer sur cette conversation que je n'avais pas remarquer que Malfoy ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autre élèves nous écoutaient sans gènes.

L'envie de rabattre le clapet de la fouine me saisit avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait raison. Il avait formulé en une phrase ce que je n'arrivais pas à faire comprendre à Ginny.  
\- Dégage la fouine, cette histoire te regarde pas. C'est entre moi et Harry.  
-Ginny je voulais juste te dire de faire ta vie, se sera mieux comme ça pour chacun d'autre nous.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je m'enfui littéralement vers le par cet m'assit près du lac. Mais même ma rapidité ne me permit pas d'entendre Ginny dire avec des larmes dans la voie qu'elle sera la quand j'aurai retrouvé mon bon sens. Cette petite conversation m'avait complètement épuisé. Assis au bord du lac, je me mis à penser que se sera plus difficile de me débarrasser de Ginny que je ne l'ai cru au début.

Après une dizaine de minutes, en étant sur que tout le monde était en train de manger dans la grande salle, je me mis en route vers la tour d'Astronomie.  
Mais ce fut avec surprise que je me rendis compte que la place était encore occupée. Par la même personne qui plus est.  
Après ce qui s'était passé, je devrais m'en aller. Mais l'envie de discuter avec cet enfoiré fut plus forte.  
Il avait certes un peu changer mais il restait quand même une belle enflure. la remarque sur Ginny tout à l'heure le prouvait.

J'eu tout d'un coup peur qu'il m'envoie balader. Hier il m'a laissé rester mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il n'en aurait plus envie. Mais je n'étais pas un Gryfondor pour rien alors je me permis de rentrer et d'aller m'asseoir à « ma place ». Au bout de quelque minutes où il ne se passa rien, je me détendis.  
Il ne m'a pas viré.

Et comme hier sans que mon cerveau ne donne aucun ordre, je me remis à parler.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu rajoute une couche tout à l'heure avec Ginny.

Je ne m'attends pas à une réponse pourtant elle vient.

-Bien sûr que si, sinon elle tu n'aurais jamais lâchée.  
Tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai en quelque sorte sauvé.

Ça réflexion me fit rire.  
\- Ben, techniquement elle ne m'a pas encore lâché.  
Elle attend que mon bon sens me revient c'est tout.  
je dis cette dernière phrase en essayant d'imiter Ginny.  
Malfoy me lança un regard affligé avant de rire.  
Je l'avais jamais vu rire. Enfin il n'avait jamais ri avec moi. Et cet exploit me fit chaud au cœur.

-On l'attend tous...  
Son ton fut neutre, mais il posa sa tête comme hier sur la balustrade.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu romps avec la fille que tout le monde voyait comme la femme de ta vie et la mère de tes futurs enfants, même si je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'éviter de voir l'affligeant mélange de cette touffe qui te sert de cheveux avec l'affreuse couleur poil de carotte de ta belette, et tu viens faire causette avec un mangemort, à la place d'être avec tous ses amis. Alors oui, que ce soit elle ou moi on attend que ton bon sens revienne parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre explication sur ton comportement.

Il ne dit rien de mesquin, mais cela me mit en colère.

-Alors pour la simple raison que je veux avoir un peu de contrôle dans ma vie et que je décide, après toutes ces années où on m'a utilisé, de faire mes propres choix. On me prend pour un fou ?

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais levé pendant ma tirade. Cette journée avait été épuisante, je décidais d'aller me coucher mais en arrivant devant les escaliers, comme lui hier, je lui dis :

\- Je sais ce que tu as vécu, et tu devrais savoir plus que quiconque quel est la sensation de ne pas être maitre de ses actes. Pour une fois je veux décider ce qui est bien pour moi ou ce qui ne l'est pas. Et Ginny ne l'est clairement pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de venir.

Hermione faisait sa tête de « tu nous cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça ».  
Je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec elle. Je ne veux simplement pas aller avec eux à pré au lard.  
Je n'ai aucune envie tenir la chandelle pendant qu'elle et Ron se bécoteraient en se regardant amoureusement. Je suis vraiment content qu'ils se soient enfin mis ensemble mais ils sont toujours collés comme des glus et ça me donne des envies de vomir.  
Et puis ça ne m'amuse plus ces sorties. Je préfère de loin rester ici au calme.

\- Ecoute Hermione, je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller c'est tout.  
\- D'accord…. Elle semblait toujours douteuse mais elle s'avouait vaincu. On reste avec toi alors.  
\- Quoi ? Non… Aller vous amusez. Je veux juste rester quelques parts dans le calme et puis je ne serai pas d'une très bonne compagnie. Je t'assure.  
\- Aller Hermione on doit y aller. Laisse Harry tranquille.  
On te ramènera des chocolats mon pote.

Ron était parfois plus compréhensif que sa petite-amie.  
La jeune fille finit par lâcher l'affaire et après de nombreux regards soucieux sur son ami, elle se laissa diriger vers pré au lard par son copain.

Je ne tarde pas et vais directement vers le lac. Je me couche sur le ventre et profite du calme. Peu d'élève étaient encore à Poudlard sauf les premières et deuxièmes années qui n'avaient pas encore le droit à ce genre de sorties.  
Ça me fit un bien fou de ne plus être entouré par autant de gens. J'en ai vraiment marre d'être aborder et encerclé tout le temps. 

Les rayons du soleil me réchauffent paresseusement quand d'un coup je me senti a l'ombre. Je lève mes yeux pour voir que c'est Malfoy qui fait office de parasol.

-Alors Potty, on se prélasse au sol comme la bouse que tu es. Tu as enfin compris ou était ta place.  
Je fus surpris, je n'aurais vraiment pas cru que Malfoy resterait au château.  
C'est vrai que je lui avait proposé de se joindre à moi mais je ne pensais sincèrement pas que le Serpentard allait le faire.  
Enfaîte je l'avais même évité toute la matinée de peur qu'il ne se moque de moi. Je me redressais un peu pour ne plus avoir l'air débile la tête en l'air. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Zabini et Nott étaient derrière lui.

J'avais été bête de croire que Malfoy serait rester pour moi. Et puis qu'est ce qui me prends à rechercher sa compagnie ? Il avait certes mûri mais il restait toujours un bel enfoiré de première. De honte et d'un peu de colère contre moi-même, je ne réponds pas au Serpentard et me recouche.  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'espérais que Malfoy me rejoigne.  
On avait été ennemie pendant des années et à dire vrai on l'est encore maintenant. Nos relations se sont un peu calmé mais c'est seulement parce que le Serpentard ne parle presque plus à personne et non du a une nouvelle entente.  
Je m'étais senti bien avec le blond la dernière fois. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de faire ami-ami avec lui. Et en plus il semble évidemment qu'il n'a aucune envie de s'approcher du balafré comme il le dit si bien.

Les 3 amis finirent par partirent. Et moi je passe ma journée calmement coucher.  
J'avais tenté en vain de convaincre Hermione que c'était ce que je voulais mais la journée fut morose. Au fond de moi si j'étais resté c'était à cause du petit espoir que Malfoy reste avec moi. 

Le cour de potion a toujours été une horreur. Mais depuis que Slughorn avait pris la relève c'était aussi devenu d'un ennuie profond.  
Je regrettais tellement Snape. J'aurais tellement aimé le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'un bout de tout le respect que cet homme méritait.  
il avait vécu dans l'indifférence ou dans la haine générale. Et ce n'est que maintenant que les gens le regrettaient et parlaient de lui comme d'un héros. Je trouvais cela hypocrite même si je le faisais aussi.

Malfoy est assis juste devant moi.  
Heureusement je ne l'avais pas croisé de tout le week-end. Bon c'est vrai je l'avais évité comme la peste. Je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi j'avais cette envie de me rapprocher de lui mais on a pas besoin de tout comprendre dans la vie n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours suivi mon instinct et cela m'a souvent sauvé la vie et là mon instinct me pousse vers Malfoy. Alors pendant ce cour je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voir la place libre derrière lui.  
Après tout s'asseoir la et ressentir le bien-être de sa proximité ne faisait de mal à personne. Et Malfoy n'en saurait rien.  
Mes amis m'avaient regardé étrangement quand j'ai dépassé notre place habituelle pour aller me mettre dans la rangée des Serpentard.  
Après tout si je voulais me mettre la, de quel droit quelqu'un m'empêcherait ?  
Il n'y avait pas de place ni de rangé attribué officiellement.  
C'est vrai qu'officieusement, cela faisait 8 ans que les Gryfondor se mettait coté porte et les Serpentard vers la fenêtre.

Je n'écoute rien de la leçon. Aujourd'hui se sera cour théorique avait dit Slughorn.  
Dès que cette phrase eut franchi ses lèvres la moitié de la classe, moi y compris, avons décrochés.  
Je m'en fout de savoir ce que cette plante a comme propriétés.  
Snape aurait surement complètement péter un câble en voyant le peu d'intérêt qu'on accordait à ces magnifiques potions.  
Repenser à Snape me fit me sentir mal. Personne ne semblait réellement le regretter.  
Sauf peut-être Malfoy mais là encore ce n'est qu'une supposition. Il ne montrait jamais rien de ses émotions. Mais vu que c'était son parrain, il devait quand même lui manquer.

Avant de me mettre à réfléchir, je déchirais un bout de parchemin. Après tout j'avais décidé que je suivrais mon instinct.

**Snape te manque ?  
**  
Une bête petite phrase mais s'il le prenait mal j'étais sur de me faire chambrer pendant des mois.  
Mais bon n'est pas un Gryfondor qui veut et ce n'est pas Malfoy qui va me faire peur.  
Je lui lance le petit bout de papier.  
Je le vit hausser un sourcil et regardait vers ses amis. Nott était concentrer sur le cour et Zabini dormait. Quand il comprit que ce n'était aucun d'eux, il commença à être suspicieux.  
Je devrais vraiment arrêter d'observer Malfoy au point de connaitre ses émotions grâce à ses mimiques.  
Dès qu'il eut lu le mot, il se tourna vers moi. Peut-être que je ne suis pas le seul à connaitre parfaitement l'autre.  
Je lui fis un petit sourire et il se détourna en haussant son sourcil.

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne vint. Je commence a penser qu'il ne vas pas me répondre quand je l'entends soupirer et prendre sa plume. Deux seconde plus tard, un petit sombral volait vers moi. Même pour échanger des mots, un Malfoy doit avoir la classe.  
Je réussis à glousser tout seul comme un débile.

_**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Potty ?  
**_**  
**Bon il n'a pas répondu à ma question mais il m'a quand même répondu. Et cette simple constations me fit sourire.

**J'ai l'impression qu'il ne manque à personne. Quand j'en parle avec les autres, ils coupent très vite la conversation comme si ce n'était pas important. Alors je me suis dit que toi peut-être il te manquait.**

_**Ooh La belette et le castor ne veulent pas t'écouter pleurer ? que c'est triste…**_

Compter sur la fouine pour répondre à une question sérieuse par une insulte…  
**  
Tu essaie vraiment changer de sujet en insultant Hermione et Ron ?**

il lut mon mot, chiffonna le papier et posa sa tête sur ses bras. Ça signifie clairement que le sujet est clos. Et que je dois surement arrêter de l'embêter. Mais plus qu'une tentative d'approche je veux sincèrement qu'il me réponde.  
Ce n'était pas que Snape mais j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis le seul à ne pas encore avoir fait mon deuil. 

\- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis ce matin ?  
J'aurai dû me douter que je n'échapperai pas aux questions d'Hermione surtout si je fais la gueule depuis le cour de potion. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
Je compte lui dire qu'elle se trompe mais elle me lance un regard qui promet moult torture si j'ose mentir. Je ravale mes excuses et me dit que c'est mon amie. Elle et Ron sont les plus à même de m'aider.  
Je m'assois sur un fauteuil près de la cheminé en face du canapé où est assis le couple. Je prends une petite inspiration pour me donner le temps de réfléchir de comment leur expliquer mon obsession pour Malfoy.  
-Donc tu veux dire que tu es attiré par la fouine ? Ron est passé à une couleur verdâtre. Il mima même l'envie de vomir.  
-NON…. Ce n'est pas ça que j'ai voulu dire… Malfoy m'attire mais pas comme tu le sous-entends… C'est plus comme une personne qui me comprends.

Ron reprit sa couleur normale mais ne sembla soulager pour autant. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il se tourne vers Hermione qui semble en pleine réflexion.

Seigneur ! Dire que mon meilleur ami pense que Malfoy me plait. J'en aurai ris si je n'attendais pas avec impatiente que Hermione se décide à parler.

\- Harry, je pense que si tu te sens autant attiré par Malfoy c'est parce qu'il est… comme un objet interdit. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Alors non je ne comprenais pas du tout et vu la tête de Ron, lui non plus n'avait pas tout saisi.  
-Tu as l'impression que toute ta vie a été mené par d'autre gens. Que tu n'as jamais eu aucun contrôle la dessus. Et maintenant que tu peux enfin faire ce que tu veux, tu te tournes vers Malfoy comme une sorte de vengeance.  
Tu sais que les gens le verraient très mal si tu te mettais à sympathiser avec lui et c'est pour cette raison que tu veux le faire.

-Donc en gros Malfoy m'attire parce que c'est … mal ?  
Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Est-ce que c'était possible que je veuille m'approcher de la fouine simplement parce que la communauté sorcière en serait choqué ?

Il ne reste plus personne dans la salle commune. Tout le monde dort. J'ai prétexté un devoir pour rester un peu longtemps. J'avais besoin de réfléchir sur ce que m'avait dit Hermione.  
Elle a souvent raison d'habitude. Et il y a une grande chance qu'elle est eue raison aussi cette fois mais au fond je savais que c'était autre chose.

Il est tard quand je me décide enfin à faire se devoir pour lequel j'étais resté ici.  
Je suis sûr que demain, Hermione va me demander de le lui montrer. Et si je lui dis que je ne l'ai pas fait, je devrais encore me coltiner un énorme savon sur le fait que c'est notre dernière année et bla bla bla.

Deux heures après j'eu enfin fini. Il me suffit de ranger et je pourrais enfin aller au lit.  
Mais quand j'ouvris mon sac, pour y mettre l'énorme rouleau de parchemin que je venais d'écrire, un petit sombral en papier s'y trouvait.  
L'excitation me prit pendant que je l'ouvris. Je sais pertinemment de qui il vient. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu m'envoyé quoi que ce soit en cour.

**Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça en échangeant des mots….**


End file.
